


Lack of Air

by kenmakzume



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Merman!Everyone AU, Merman!Haru AU, Multi, Prince!Haru AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmakzume/pseuds/kenmakzume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prophet of the Lower Isles has proclaimed of a problem admist for King Kaiko's kingdom but a savior is above to save them all. Queen Hama has something hidden behind her kind smiles. Prince Haruka has found himself deep inside the problems of his family and has no idea on how to deal with it. The kingdom begins to fall to ruins with his disappearance to the surface where he finds refuge with the teen above who had given him company for the previous week, Nitori Aiichirou, but what has Haru pulled him into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. March 9th - Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Beauty and The Fish](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/102212) by Pudinguneko.tumblr.com (me). 



> Hey guys, this is a continuation of a short story I did for #freerarepairsweek called The Beauty and The Fish on my tumblr (which is the same name as my author name). 
> 
> Just same things about the story:  
> \- Samezuka is still an Academy but Nitori's family lives close enough that he can stay at home.  
> \- Since everyone (except Nitori) is a merman basically, Rin was never sent to Australia to swim, him and Haru don't swim competively, but don't worry they still swim against each other, so that may be why he seems a bit lighter like there's not that heavy weight on his shoulders.  
> P.S. burgundy, forgive me for my sins.  
> \- If you have anymore questions feel free to ask here or on my tumblr (I prefer on her though)

Nitori has always been bullied, up until he was fifteen he could admit he was never bullied physically so he claimed it didn’t hurt as much. Push the things to the back of the mind and believe it never happened. At sixteen, he had begun the torment of being pushed into lockers, punched, and sometimes even locked outside of the school so that he would run late.

Three months after Nitori had become his sixteen year old self was when it had begun, the tension was rising with semester exams coming up. He could feel that tension seep from the delinquent teens behind him and their anger from it all flow into him.

At these thoughts, he pushed the covers that wrapped around him, shoving them off his thin frame and lazily made his way to school, ill-prepared for the slight turn of events.

♒

Down in the depths of the ocean, a young prince was quietly being awoken from his slumber by his best friend and royal guard. “Haru-sama. Haru-sama.” A voice lolled while their hand quietly shaking the young prince’s shoulder. A few minutes into the royal guard’s procedure a lazy voice called out to him in irritation.

“I told you not to call me that.” Haruka groaned, turning to his side so his heavy eyes could focus on the beige wall and not the torso of the whale shark. His hand lightly traced the wall with thoughts of a new color for it.

The royal guard, Tachibana Makoto, sighed at his best friend’s lazy attitude. “Haru, the queen needs to teach you ballroom dancing for the ball next month.” Makoto stated, as he began to pull him out of the clam bed.

“What for? We do this every year, I think I know how to dance by know.” Haru testified as he allowed Makoto to drag him out of bed but giving no help to getting out, the longer he stayed in his room the longer he could put the dreaded the dancing off.

“I know Haru, but she likes the time you two spend doing so.” Makoto reassured, pushing Haru along to his mother. Makoto leaned a bit closer to his friend with a small smile. “It’s also a good excuse for her to get out of all that heavy paperwork.”

Nanase Haruka rolled his eyes looking to the wall beside him with a glum look. “I’m only an excuse.” He muttered annoyed but hoping Makoto didn’t hear him for he didn’t want to hear the poor teen’s amble excuses.

Makoto only gave a big grin to the staring boy not giving any indication that he had heard his best friend’s complaints.

♒

Nitori walked into Samezuka Academy, an all-boys powerhouse that held the biggest swim team in a ten mile radius. He had joined the swim team to improve his swimming, thinking that he could improve what little skill he (thought he) had. Nitori found himself in love with swimming ever since he first learned how to swim by his dad, it was thrilling and intoxicating, he couldn’t get enough of it. Nitori smiled when he saw the crystal clear pool, for a moment he thought he saw someone underneath with burgundy hair but the bell rang and the thought left him as he ran inside to get to his class.

Haruka was lead into the small ballroom, used to practice dancing and rehersals so that the main room would not get dirty or damaged, and was left in his mother’s hand. Haru turned to the woman sitting in a chair off to the other side of the room combing her long black hair placing small pink pearls in as she went.

“Oh dear! How are you this morning?” She called with a big smile seeing her son had entered, she waved him over with a jerk in it causing the smallest confusion to lay over Haruka’s face who after a few seconds of considering it forgot of it. He swam quietly to his mother, hands behind his back cordially where they laid at the traces of his tail. “You wouldn’t mind to put these last few pearls in my hair would you?” She asked him with a warm smile holding the pearls in a cup formed by her hands so he could pluck them out with ease and set the comb in his hand for him.

“I do not mind, mother.” He responded, his dialect transformed to what a true prince would sound like. He quickly took to setting the pearls into her beautifully wavy hair, the pearls reflecting a pale light so that it made his mother look as if she were glowing. Haru, once finished, gave a small smile at his handiwork. “All done.” He whispered. She did not respond for a few moments and Haru waited before swimming in front of her face to see the blank expression that arose.

Watching her just blankly stare reminded him much of his own face, she had the same face as his, the same look, and in a feminine way the same hair, but her eyes were a crude brown that did not allow any striking beauty to form on her features. They were set into her skull and old, as if she had seen so many terrible things.

“Mother.” Haru whispered, shaking her bare shoulder awakening the woman instantly from her stupor. She looked around for a few minutes unsure of where she was until she noticed the dolphin tail and her own sea lion tail below for her to see she was with her son.

“Oh, I’m sorry darling. Just another daydream of mine, nothing to worry your pretty mind about.” She said with a big smile that was easily seen as fake. Haru only tried to console her with a pat on her arm before he showed off his talents easily gliding to the middle of the room in seconds, ready for the treacherous torment of ballroom dancing. “You seem eager today.” His mother chuckled, standing up to dance with her son.

“I just want to get this over with.” The prince sighed but smiled anyway taking her hand to dance.

Her soft voice called out the number for their steps repeatedly throughout their long dance as the two swam in rhythm to the unheard music between the two. Haru had always been a terrible dancer because of his attitude towards it but today his usual demeanor was sent out the window so he quickly finish up their “lesson”. He looked up to his mother to see her true enjoyment as they danced together and it was as if a load had been taken off of her shoulders. She hadn’t been this happy in a while, Haruka noted as he twirled her around, yet she seemed so sad at the same time.

At the end of their hour long dance his mother broke away with a big smile on her thin lips. “You have no complaints from me today, prince.” She smiled, putting her hands where her hips and tail began to blend. “Off you go!” She shooed, swimming back to where she sat before.

Haru left the room as prompted without another word to his mother who sat tired inside. As she watched her son swim off, her smile began to loosed in to a small frown, her eyes turned sad, the wrinkles in her young face began to deepen and look ten older. Nanase Hama put her old face deep within her shaky hands as she curled up into the chair unable to do anything more.

♒

Nitori pulled his black backpack onto his shoulders as he made his way outside of school and off to the vending machine to get a juice box for his trip home. His blue eyes scanned the machine before pressing a button and picking out the orange juice box to sip on. Nitori then resumed his journey home, making his way to the main road that lead to the back of his house. (The old woman diagonal to his own house didn’t mind the sweet hearted teen going through her yard and to his own, it helped him conceal where he truly lived. )

The three teens that sat behind Nitori were waiting beside the school to see him walk past and pounce. Their eyes narrowed at one another as they heard the light scuff of Nitori’s shoes against the pavement along with the small sips he took. Their breaths clouded each other’s face from one another and were unable to identify the facial signals usually used, they’d have to go off instinct now. The three watched as the silver-haired teen walked past and waited a few seconds longer so that his back was in full vulnerability.

For a few seconds Nitori felt that the day was a pretty good day, no one had made much fun of him, just a light amount of words, his sister’s volleyball game was that night which he was excited for and his mom was making the occasional sekihan for his sister’s winning streak for the year this was their last game for the year as well. As his thoughts began to continue on he felt his hand loosen on his juice box and begin to fall his eyes slowly drifted towards it as he then realized he was falling along with it. His skull hit the pavement first before the bottom half of his face could. His arm fell beneath him but didn’t incur any major injuries, he felt his legs fly above him forcing the rest of his body to roll with them. The silver haired teen took to gritting his teeth together at the pain allowing only a small groan to come out, his eyes forced shut and his ears ringing.

The juvenile teens who were yelling at the unhearing teen about how he looked at a girl one time the previous week was only heard by one other from a far.

A burgundy haired beauty stood tall as he looked around the school unsure of what to do. He had done all that the king had asked of him and now all the students had left, so which way. Back home or off exploring for a while? A sly grin appeared on his featured showing the fearsome shark teeth that were hidden behind his lips. The king had no clue what time school ended, he could easily lie. The teen turned to where the main road was located and began his bouncy walk on new legs.

A small whimper of pain was heard from a few feet ahead and the sound reminded him of his sister when she had been in school as a child, hurt. His bright red eyes snapped opened to see the laughing form of three young men before him, he narrowed his eyes, the happy mood from before dispersing in seconds with rage left in its wake. He took silent strides as he stood behind the muscular teens watching the dazed silver haired boy watch the sky above him. He laughed along with them, taking his arms and putting them around their shoulders. The four laughed for another few seconds before the two noticed the strangers arms wrapped around them and quickly tensed, the leader laughing by himself as the two hit the pavement.

The leader turned around confused but still chuckling, his eyes were shut as he continued unable to see the one fearsome shark before him. “Come on boys. Where’s your spirit?” He laughed once more, putting his thin hands to rest where his stomach was.

“Down in the grave. Care to join them?” The teem replied to him, causing the bully to snap his slits as wide as they could possibly go so that he could stare at the shark for only a second before his fist was sunk into his eye and he began to fall backwards almost where Nitori laid until he was kicked out of the way.

Nitori watched the sky unsure of what to do, his mind was spinning and he could already feel the bile rising in his throat from the shock. He began to turn to his side when he saw an unfamiliar face above him with a smile.

“Hello, I’m Matsuoka Rin. I know my name is a girl’s but I’m a boy!” He introduced with a grin that showed his shark teeth, Nitori really felt like he was going to throw up now but he didn’t want to do so in front of the burgundy boy above him. He slowly rose to a sitting position looking around before making a dizzying run to the trash bin beside the school.

Rin watched shocked and disgusted as the thin teen puked up what looked like was more than his own body weight. Nitori shivered in his coat as he began to walk up to the teen who seemed to have saved him, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his coat.

“Hi…” He whispered, looking down to his feet. “I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for? Rin laughed as he wrapped an arm around the shivering teen as he led him back to the main road. “Say, where do you live, I’ll take you home uh… it seems I didn’t catch you name young duck.” Rin smiled as they proceeded to walk. Nitori only sighed at the name before looking away.

“I’m uh… I’m Nitori Aiichirou. I don’t live too far from here, I can make it.” He said quietly, trying to break away from the sharks grip but unable to, his warmth made up for it though.

“No way, you seemed shocked from what happened and all this snow isn’t helping. You’re shivering right beside me, in your uh… your weird… uh” Rin looked down to his feet, twirling his foot around to show Nitori what he meant. “What are they called again?” He muttered to himself, unsure of the saying.

“Boots?” Aiichirou questioned curiously, watching the burgundy haired boy in suspicion.

He snapped in amusement, pointing at his new friend. “Yes boots!” He smiled again turning the two around the corner and down the main street. “You know, Nitori-chan, you remind me a lot of my sister. Although she’s very outgoing, you two have the same… I don’t know… demeanor, I guess.” Rin told the teen beside him.

“Really? Do you like your sister?” Nitori asked as he watched Rin skeptically from the corner of his eye.

“Well of course I do. Why do you ask?” Rin asked, looking down at his silver hair.

“People don’t usually like me so… I guess comparing me to your sister…” Nitori jumped away, able to get out of his grasp, in shock covering his mouth. “I’m terribly sorry. I didn’t mean to assume-“

“Hey, Nitori. Don’t worry about it, I like you. You seem like a cool guy.” He smiled reassuringly, turning back to walk on with Nitori a step behind him who watched him back in awe.

They continued on in silence until Nitori found himself standing in front of the old woman’s yard. “Oh! Here’s my house.” Nitori called at the proceeding Rin who stopped and turned to see Nitori walking up the lawn.

“Goodbye, Nitori-chan. See you in practice tomorrow.” Rin called walking away with a sly smile at the stunned Nitori.

♒

Makoto would you take a walk with me?” Haru called to his best friend he had finally found in the castle after a thirty minute search.

“Yes, prince.” He called back with a smile, waving to the two new recruits as he swam to Haru. “Do you need to speak of anything important?”

“Not here.” Haru muttered, leading them down and out of the castle to the small field where they used to play as children.

“What’s the matter, Haru?” Makoto asked concerned, sitting on a wide rock watching Haru swim around looking at all the flowers and plants that grew.

Haru sighed, looking up to the soft eyes of his best friend. “My mother has been acting strange lately.” He admitted, looking down to his hands as he stopped pacing. “I’ve noticed that a few days before she leaves for her monthly trip she begins to twitch nervously, as if she’s going to break just by laying a finger on her.” He sighed once more, unsure of his judgment. “I don’t know if my thoughts are true on if she is hiding something from the family but I’m going to find out.” Haru stated looking up to Makoto with a truly serious expression.

“Haru, are you sure this is okay?” Makoto asked calmly, allowing himself to put his hands out in front of him.

“What? Do you think she is hiding something? If she is, I’d rather find out then allow it to eat away at my family.” He stated with a glare that seemed more powerful than his father’s.

“As you wish, sire.” Makoto sighed. “But may I request something of you?” He asked, turning his head to the scenery in front of him.

“Of course, Makoto.”

“Will you allow me to go with you?” Makoto asked, his eyes flicking to the young prince.

“Of course.” Haru whispered back.

♒

Nitori showed up to the volleyball game just twenty seconds late, meaning he was unable to wish his sister good luck. He sighed, holding his hands together at the door then continuing inside. He spotted his mother from below the bill of his red hat that obscured his face and made his way to her.

“Oh honey! I didn’t even recognize you.” His mother quipped as he sat beside her.

“Hey mom. Sorry, I’ve just got a hea-headache and I thought all the lights wo-would hurt my ey- my eyes.” He whispered to her getting a nod from his mother in understanding who patted his hands once before turning to her daughter’s game.

Nitori Kawasumi stood on the Iwatobi High School team with the scores set in her hands, the setter of the team easily using deceit to make the balance fall to her side. She had easily adapted to the style of her team whenever she needed to so that the other side could never catch on to what she would do next unless truly talented. Nitori Aiichirou watched fascinated. He had always loved watching the sport of volleyball as much as he loved swimming, and took to learning how to play so that he knew what was happening as he watched on.

The game flew on with relative ease for the Iwatobi team, their opponents struggling to get points but did manage to find a way. With seventeen points for Iwatobi and ten points for their opponents they only needed eight more points to win this set.

Aiichirou watched fascinated at the highlight of their game as Kawasumi held the ball in her hands, the final point until they won, she jumped up into the air just as it touched her fingertips her body formed to throw forward to the girl who was running forward. The ball flew backwards from her hands as a tall brunette spiked the ball with ease on their side.

Nitori cheered for his sister with a big smile steeping down the bleachers to see his sister with a big hug. Kawasumi stepped back to look at her older brother with a smile. “Ah, it seems that you have finally adopted my sense of smile.” She laughed looking at her brother’s clothes, a big brown sweater over the thick long-sleeve underneath, plain black jeans and a pair of red sneakers that matched the hat on his head.

“What are you talking about?” He whined, pulling the bill down in embarrassment. “I’ve always dressed fine!”

“Yeah, but now you look like a normal teen.” She laughed again tugging her brother close. “Except that hat, it is night you know.” She stated going to push the hat off his head only for him to react immediately, pulling the bill down once more in shock. She was in shock too, quickly running over to their mom and telling her what she had seen.

“Aii, what happened?” Their mother called running over quickly not messing with the cap as to keep his pride in some way. She understood that there were still people around and that was how rumors started. “Never mind that, let’s just get you home.” She ushered, pushing her son out of the door with her daughter trailing behind.

♒

“How was it?” The king asked his burgundy haired prophet.

“Everything was fine, normal. Nothing seemed to be going on like the vision, well except the scenery but even then who knows what has started.” Rin stated, looking up to the man occupied his thrown the tail of a killer whale whipping at his face for several seconds before it relaxed.

“Yes, yes. I understand.” The king whispered, running a hand through the small beard that he be held on his chin. “Well, just continue your search to make sure.” He stated.

“Yes, sire. I shall.” Rin claimed, bowing low turning to leave. His hand struck out to open the door for himself but halted as his mind remembered an important detail. “He was there though.” Rin called out, turning back to the king who watched him with surprised eyes. “The one who will take your son’s heart.”

♒

“Aiichirou, what happened?” His mother called from the kitchen as she made an ice pack for him.

“I was walking home and some kids pushed me down. But this other guy, Matsuoka-senpai, helped me out.” Nitori told his mom softly, she was so used to his soft voice that she had no trouble hearing him.

She only sighed as she walked back into the dining room placing the ice pack on the scrape beneath his bangs and barely touched his left eyebrow. “Well it seems like you won’t have a concussion but I would stay awake for another hour and drink some tea to shake out the nerves.” She consoled, handing him the cup of tea that was also in her hands. He nodded and walked off to the room he shared with Kawasumi and laid down in the bed that was right beside hers, touching. He turned on the small television his mother allowed the two of them to have since the living room was so cluttered and small.

He sighed once more into his tea as he laid on his stomach, his feet in the air as he flipped through the channels. “What did I do to deserve this?” He muttered as he noticed a red haired man in a show before flipping past it. “At least Matsuoka-senpai was there to stop them.” He took another sip of tea before settling into his bed to watch an old re-run of _Cowboy Bebop_.


	2. March 10th - Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru continues his training ballroom dancing, Nitori learns some new things about his swim team, and there's something about drool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm surprised so many people have looked at my story and kudosed it (and mel who commented). Okay so here's chapter two!! I'm really exicted for these. I was editing this chapter and I just couldn't continue on so the last half might be a bit wonky because I'm half-awake.

“Again?” Haru asked sleepily feeling the drool on his chin and quickly pulled his arm out from under his stomach to wipe it away. Makoto watched Haru with a small smile as said prince looked at his hand in disgust before spinning onto his back to look at the beige ceiling.

“Yes Haru. You may have done well with your mother the first time but she wants to make sure it wasn’t just a fluke. She also just wants to help with your so-“ Makoto was trying to reassure the prince but was hastily cut off by him.

“That’s enough, Makoto. I get it.” He muttered taking his time to swim out of his clam bed and feel the cold water around him; he felt his back arch from the sudden cold and sighed quietly as he meditated on the inner thermometer to warm his body. Since the merfolk lived underwater, the water was easy to seep into clothes and such allowing the men and women to adapt to no clothes (other than women covering their breasts) and had to adapt an inner body temperature that could easily change at will for them with simple meditation.

“Alright prince, let’s go.” Makoto called as he swam out of the room to wait outside allowing Haru some time for himself.

The prince took his time to get prepared, his mother had probably arranged for people to come for help to set up a ‘life-like’ ball, so she would be expecting him to look like his royal blood intended for him to be. Haru sighed as he swam to his dresser and opened the small cabinet doors above the drawers. He pulled out his crown, a beautifully crafted product finely made out of coral with pearls wrapped all around and sculpted down to resemble growing flower buds. He took a couple armbands to wrap around his biceps, both gold with small red gems placed at the end of their swirls to match his crown.

Haru finished his proceedings, swimming out of his room with a glum face to Makoto who watched him.

“Don’t look so glum. You look good.” Makoto told him with a straight face as the two carried on to the ballroom.

♒

Aiichirou awoke with a sleeping Kawasumi atop of him, her drool dangling from her mouth and a centimeter from his nose. Once his groggy eyes landed on his sister questioningly then disgusted landed on the drool which was held from his face he immediately jumped away in shock dodging the salvia threatening to come in contact with his face.

“Oh man. What the heck, Aii-chan?” Kawasumi asked rubbing the heels of her hands into her eyes to get the sleep out of them.

Nitori only watched her from the corner of his bed freaked out by almost being touched by such – he shuddered at the thought before shaking his head. “Sorry Kawa-san, but your drool!” He whined pushing his feet against the blankets in disgust as he shook his head back and forth.

“Stop it! You’re going to put static electricity into your body!” Kawasumi shouted as she stood up watching her whining older brother who stood up with her a sheepish smile adorned on his face.

“Let’s just get breakfast.” He said, walking out of the room brushing arms with his sister. The two quickly shouted in pain from the shock that coursed through them.

♒

The ballroom was filled with people of high social status and Makoto was not with him. Haru could fee; how his hands began to feel clammy and his eyes darted around the room nervously. There were so many people, it was starting to make him feel dizzy and… were they looking at him when he walked in? He could not remember. Were they all looking now? Haru put a hand to his forehead as he tried to focus his attention on the room and people around him but he could not tell.

His mother swam over to him as a trio of kids spun in a circle two inches form where her son stood. She noticed the light sheen of extra water rolling off her son as he watched the kids twirl on. She sighed wondering if he would ever get over his social anxiety, he would have to if he were going to take the throne after his father.

“Hello dear, are you ready?” She asked warmly hands behind her back. The one thing Haru could notice was how his mother’s usually open self-seemed to have taken a closed off demeanor, he didn’t comment on it only continued to stare at her.

“No.” Was all he said making his way to turn around and leave the room, it felt as if the air was escaping his lungs rather suddenly.

His mother cold hand grasped his upper arm just below the jewelry that adorned it, her face was hard and she looked annoyed with her son.

“It’s not up to you. The prince needs to understand social situations and how to deal with them, not run away.” His mother stated fiercely.

“And a mother needs to understand that her son does not know how to and will most likely cause a panic attack unto himself.” He stated glaring coldly back. Her cold hand began to loosed under his stare but she was not shaken so easily.

“I’m sorry my son, but as Queen I need you to do this or else.” She said and with that, she pulled him further into the room, forcing him onto a girl and telling them to dance when the music started.

Haru and the girl before him stood awkwardly together, he looked off into the crowd noticing the stares then back to the wall while she took to staring at the muscles that lined his arms, fascinated. Haru looked at her in his peripheral vision for a moment and raised an eyebrow; burgundy hair, red eyes, that same face.

“Do I know you?” Haru asked as if he had not connected the dots already.

She looked up at him and smiled before speaking. “You and my brother were friends when we were younger, Matsuoka Rin.” She stated and Haru could not take the looks she gave them along with the others as the two dance, so he turned away.

“You are Gou?” He asked after a few minutes looking back to her when the stares died down. He had remembered her name from the many times Rin would speak of her.

“It’s Kou.” She huffed, puffing her cheeks out. “Gou is too… masculine.” She sighed looking back to his muscles, so close to his chest, holding his hand that was strong but she noticed held the slightest amount of precipitation. The two danced for some time before the song ended, the two bowing/curtseying to one another before Queen Hama could whisk her son away.

♒

Nitori Aiichirou had made it throughout the day, he had been punched in the arm but only a small bruise was forming, nothing too serious.

The silver haired teen made his way into the boy’s locker room to change into his swim trunks for practice that day anticipating the moment when he finds the tall burgundy haired teen that saved him the previous day. He was nervous yet excited all over as he took slow steps across the tile that froze his feet.

“Hey Nitori-chan!” He heard a voice call out to him when stepped out of the locker room and noticed the burgundy haired teen shout out to him from inside the crowd of teens. Rin quickly scuffled over to his new friend and placed a hand on his thin shoulder. “How are you? Are you doing okay?” He asked with a smile but Nitori noted the soft concern in his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m fine. My mom gave me some pain killers so I should be fine.” He muttered scratching under his eye where his beauty mark was placed, Rin noticed it for the first time and saw how it truly gave something to the teen, a bit of maturity to his baby face.

Nitori noticed the slight confusion that passed over Rin’s face at the mention of painkillers but the confusion was gone in a second so Nitori found himself holding his tongue.

“Hey listen, there’s something I need to tell you.” Rin said serious pushing Nitori farther away from everyone else.

“What is it?” Nitori asked curiously, as he looked up to Rin.

♒

Haruka had taken to swimming outside of the castle to clear his mind, he had gone back to talk to Gou about Rin for a few minutes after the rehearsals and learned that Rin was back but hadn’t visited anyone as of yet except the King, it was “something about the King” that he hadn’t been home.

Something about the King…

_Something about the King…_

**Something about the King…**

But what about the King?! What was Rin doing with Haru’s dad? Why hadn’t he come see his childhood friend if he was going to see his _dad!_ The thoughts wouldn’t escape his mind and there wasn’t anything he could do, so he kept swimming until it would.

Makoto swam to where he found his best friend swimming at accelerating speeds. He watched on with a smile as the two new recruits that had been following him noticed the teen too.

“Is that Haru-sama?” One asked with a big smile on his face, pink eyes shining.

The prince stopped swimming hearing that voice, many people have called him ‘Haru-sama’ so it was no surprise someone would call him such but the voice. That was a voice of an old friend. He turned back to see the curly blonde haired boy standing with a large smile.

“It is! Haru-sama, it’s been a long time!” The teen shouted swimming over to his childhood friend in excitement as he swam in circles around him, his seal tail almost flicking into Haru’s eyes.

“Nagisa, I’ve told you not to use ‘-sama’.” Haru said with a roll of his eyes but a small smile lifted at his lips when a truly happy Nagisa stopped in front of him.

“It has! My parents were doing a tour around the northern isles and brought me along so I wasn’t able to stay here!” He cried hugging the prince while sniffling.

The blue haired boy who squinted awkwardly at the emotionless teen Nagisa was before asking: “Who is this, Nagisa?”

“Oh! Rei! This is…” Nagisa puffed out his chest acting as if he were important making his voice grow deeper. “Nanase Haruka, Prince of Pearl Kingdom!” He then deflated and smiled at Rei turning back to Haru. “And this is Ryugazaki Rei, he and I are the new recruits for your fathers guards.” He smiled, pointing at his friend he had wrapped in his arms.

Rei watched the teen in front of him in shock. This was the prince but, his demeanor did not portray that of royalty, he swam with his back curved and hunched, there was no pride in his swim, he had nothing he would have imagined. However, his swimming, it was beautiful. Rei could not get enough of it, he just looked so spectacular.

“I’m sorry your highness!” Rei shouted bowing down to him out of respect.

“Please don’t do that.” Haru stated his face turned away from embarrassment.

“Oh, um… then what do I-”

“Rei-san, I’m different from you. Please treat me as such.” Haru said lightly turning to his best friend who was watching on. “Would you like to swim with me?” He asked, not only Makoto, but all of them.

“YES!” Nagisa whooped as he shot himself up in happiness before beginning to swim around the courtyard in excitement dragging Rei along with him who nervously swam along, albeit slow and unsteady in his strides.

“Of course.” Makoto smiled as the two of them dashed off to enjoy the time.

♒

“There’s a new captain but no one knows he’s new. That is, except you.” Rin stated, poking the teen in the chest.

“What?” Nitori asked confused, looking up to his friend.

“Listen, right now isn’t the best time to explain but you’ll understand later. I just need you to trust me and understand everything is going to be fine.” Rin said with a small smile but nervously he wasn’t sure if Nitori would go with him. The poor boy was beginning to hyperventilate he noticed and was not sure what to do. This was the second time this week something drastic had happened to him.

“D-Did you… you guys…” Nitori began but could not finish his sentence, as he looked up at Rin with big blue eyes, afraid.

It took Rin a few moments to understand what Nitori was implying before looking down at him shock. “We didn’t kill him!” Rin snapped pointing behind him in astonishment. “He’s right over there; he was just put down from his position but doesn’t know he ever had it.” Rin continued with an annoyed tone.

Nitori whimpered a bit to himself and jumped out of his skin at his voice. He quickly turned away and ran back to the locker room without another word. Rin sighed seeing his retreating back.

“I’m guessing he didn’t take it well.” The tall red head laughed clapping a hand on Rin’s shoulder.

“Eh, not really.” He chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m going to check on the kid.” He muttered walking into the locker room hearing the new captain call out to his team to begin their stretches.

“Nitori-chan! Nitori!” He called walking into the locker room hearing shuffling at the last row of lockers where Nitori’s stood. Rin found the teen shuffling through his locker until he found the thing needed. Nitori placed a tube into his mouth and pushed a button to shoot air through to his lungs. He then breathed easily and sighed.

Nitori looked to his side before jumping shocked by Rin standing there; he had not heard him shouting previously.

“What was that?” Rin asked, allowing his curiosity to get the better of him.

“An inhaler.” Nitori stated putting it back in his locker, walking back to practice with Rin following.

“What does it do?”

“You’ve never heard of an inhaler?” Nitori asked only to get a shake of the head from the other. “Its for asthma, basically when someone can’t breathe on their own sometimes they need an inhaler which helps them breathe easy.”

“Are you okay?!” Rin asked surprised pulling the teen close to him in worry.

“I’m fine Matsuoka-senpai.” He laughed pushing himself away so that he could continue.

“Rin.” He called back.

“What?” Nitori asked looking back at his friend strangely.

“Call me Rin.” He said with a smile walking back with him into the swimming area.

♒

Haru sat in his quarters alone, it had been a couple of hours since he had swam with his friends and now it felt nice to sit in a quiet contempt. At least for a little while.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read!  
> Kudos: Thank you my four guests and kurohebi13 for the kudos!!  
> Comment: Hey mel thanks so much for commenting, I'm glad you enjoyed it!! Stick around because I've got a lot of shit to go down.


	3. March 11th - Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nitori's feeling terrible and Haru takes Makoto to Pearl Cafe.

Nitori laid in his bed curled tightly where his knuckles turned white and his mom could barely pry his fingers from his face. She sighed as she sat on her son’s bed only an inch of room for her to sit between the sibling’s beds, pushing them away from each other. “Honey, does this mean you don’t want to go to school?” His mother asked, rubbing soothing circles on his back and he could only reply with a light nod.

Kawasumi watched from the doorway, she could easily tell that his pain wasn’t physical hurt in the most part. Someone at school must have said something to him, annoyed she stomped away that he wouldn’t talk to their mom. Her short brown hair flaring out behind her.

“Alright sweetheart, just call me if you need anything.” Aiichirou’s mom said, setting his phone down on the top of their old television. “I’ll be off to work at eight.” She whispered standing up to exit the room tripping over a few things in the kid’s hectically organized cluttered mess.

Nitori’s head hurt, there was a dull ache in the back of his head as if something was trying to breach his mind but was unable to do anything. He couldn’t understand and it made him feel so… the word couldn’t even come to mind. Kawasumi stomped back into the room annoyed at her brother’s pathetic ‘acting’ until she saw how he shuddered from the cold and clutched his head. She flicked herself in the forehead as she walked to him pulling up his blankets, kissing his cheek, then leaving the room so that he could sleep peacefully.

Kawasumi was gone and now his mother was too.

♒

“Makoto!” Haru called rushing out of his room, it was eight ‘o clock in the morning, around the time his royal guard woke him up on an average day and believing that his friend would at least be turning the corner, ran right into the tall merman. Haru didn’t expect to go flying into his best friend knocking the two of them to the floor getting a laugh out of the teen.

Makoto continued laughing as he sat up rubbing his head from where his head had hit the wall as he looked down at his best friend sprawled on top of his torso with a blank face. Haru sighed as he floated up from his stomach and looked down at his friend.

“Did you need something?” He asked looking up at his friend who seemed to be a little dizzy from the impact.

“Uh, yeah. Can we go to our usual place?” Haru asked looking down the hallways as if to make sure no one was watching them.

“Sure. Lets go.” Makoto assured, the two beginning to swim out of the castle together although along the way Haru stopped a passing servant, handing a note to her.

“Would you please give this to my father?” He asked before swimming away after giving a soft thank you to her.

♒

Nitori laid on his bed belly up staring at the ceiling as the headache continued to pound against his skull, perhaps not as bad as it had before but it still made him nauseous. The ache of his body resounded throughout him too but that pain he could pin point as to why it hurt. From hitting the pavement hard, straining his body during swimming, he may have even taken a jog on the way home to try and build up some leg muscle.

The television across from his feet blared a white buzz and soft whispers as the teen began to slowly stand to his feet, as he did his head began to spin but stopped after a few moments. Dragging his feet along the tiled floor, Nitori made his way into the kitchen where he scrambled around the kitchen to find a pot.

Nitori proceeded to take a pain medication to dull out the pain in his head and body while water boiled in the pot over the stove. The cool water made his dry throat feel all the better while the small medicine scrapped his throat gently. The duck wiped his mouth before scouring the room for the tea his mother stashed away. Unsure where it was hidden it took him at least ten minutes to find the tea and almost over broiled his water.

The tea was stashed away into a high cabinet that curiously was even taller than his mother could reach.

The televisions volume was turned a couple notches higher as Nitori settled himself on the bed, wrapped in a thick blanket, tea in hand, as he watched the show shouting colors into his blurred eyes.

♒

Makoto and Haru sat in a booth at the originally named place: “Pearl’s Café” which is named after the kingdom they lived in, which was also the name of the woman who owned the small yet seemingly popular establishment.

“How are you?” Haru asked, watching the front door with no interest in his surroundings, only a blank face.

“I’m fine, Haru. The servants have been exceptionally busy lately because of the upcoming ball but nothing too hectic for us.” Makoto reassured him, patting his hand softly with a small smile noticing the look in the prince’s eyes. “King Kaito and Queen Hama are wonderful employers; I have heard from older servants that they are some of the nicest people they’ve worked for, even the previous King and Queen.”

Haru visibly relaxed at his words, as he looked around the place noticing its lack of people and their earlier all too cheery waiter. The place was usually quite busy and loud but now they sat alone and quiet. When the two walked in the room had been filled to the brim with people but with one look to the prince and his scowl and his royal guard with his armor they all but swam out of the café, fear in their eyes.

The prince didn’t like the look. How they were fearful for him, as if he would cut off their heads with one bad glance his way, and the way the owner of this establishment always seemed too happy put him off.

The swish of water behind the two caught their attention and Haru looked up to the woman: Pearl. She was tall with no makeup caked on her forty-year-old face; her lower half was that of an octopus which had begun to clean up their plates.

“Would either of y’all like anything else?” She asked with a smack of her gum and a big fake smile on her face as she looked down at the prince.

“No.” Was all he said, turning his face away so he wouldn’t see it.

“Just a check.” Makoto asked, raising a finger up as if it would catch her attention. She looked over to him with a smile.

“Oh no, darlin’. Its on the house.” She called as she swam away with a flick of her hand as a signal of goodbye.

“It’s always on the house.” Haru muttered to himself. “Rin’s back.” He stated out of the blue to his friend who looked over to him shocked.

“What?” He gasped, watching his friend who didn’t move a muscle. Rin was back? He’d been gone for more than five years, occasionally coming to say hi but that wasn’t much, maybe once. But he hadn’t come to say hi now, not to them.

No, Haru said he was back so obviously Rin had gone to see him, but not him…

“My mom made me dance with his sister, Gou, she told me he was back but hadn’t spoken to her or their mother.” Haru continued, his eyes looking at Makoto through his peripheral vision. “Apparently he’s been speaking to my father.” He now was looking his best friend in the eyes with a hard face.

“Your father?”

“Yes, and tonight I’m going to talk to him about it.”

♒

Rin had noticed that his new duck hadn’t been at practice that day to his sadness, and after talking to some kids from his class (who had no idea who he even was) and his teacher who had explained he was sick decided to walk to Nitori’s house to check up on him. Walking down the road, Rin walked casually not picking up any pace to look like he was in a hurry, hands in his pockets and whistling a happy tune as he went.

At the front of Aiichirou’s house, Rin looked at the door contemplating if he should use it but then reconsidering because he didn’t want to deal with nosy parents wondering who he was and why he had shark teeth. Walking around the side of his house, he found himself looking into a neat girl’s room but never a boy’s room. Sadly, when he tried to ask the old woman about him she nodded over to the other street stating he lived diagonal from them.

Rin hastily made his way over wondering why Nitori had come to this street saying it was his house. Finding Nitori’s messy room inside but no Nitori. The walls were plain but he noticed small things of Nitori’s like his backpack. Tapping on the glass, he tried to get the attention of Nitori who seemed to not be inside the room. No one came.

Rin huffed trying to see if the kid was sleeping anywhere and saw a slip of paper sat on his bed.

_Mom and Kawa,_

_I’m at the docks if you need me._

_I’ll be back by dinner._

_-Aii_

Rin grinned seeing the note before jogging off to the docks.

Rin found his friend sitting on the docks swinging his legs back and forth as he hummed a small tune, his bangs blown out of his face as he stared down at the water.

“Hey, Nitori-chan.” Rin called walking over to the kid and sitting down next to him. Nitori jumped at his voice, his body beginning to fly over the edge until he caught himself.

“Oh! Mat-Rin-senpai, what are you doing here?” Nitori asked a tremor in his voice as he situated himself back on the dock.

“I noticed you weren’t at school today so I tried to find you at your house but I had to talk to an old lady and then you weren’t in your room and so-“

“Wait! You were in my room?!” Nitori screeched as a faint blush fell over his cheeks at the thought.

“Oh no!” Rin supplied getting Nitori to relax but remain his curious glance. “I was just looking through your window.” Rin grinned as Nitori laughed awkwardly at the situation.

“Wait… what?”

“Yeah, I didn’t want to talk to any parents or anything so I just looked into your window. I almost had to though because no one was home.”

“RIN!” Nitori shouted.

“What?” He asked confused, he did it all the time down in Pearl City, was it so weird to do so up here.

“That’s creepy… and weird.” Nitori stated, looking at his friend with wide eyes.

“Really?” The shark asked, scratching the back of his head. “Well I did it all the time in my last town, sorry.” He said looking out at the setting sun.

“I-Its okay… j-just don’t make a habit of it.” He told Rin with a small wary smile.

“O-Okay!” He laughed before continuing. “So what’s wrong?” He asked worried.

“I just have a headache, dull but pounding.” He muttered touching his head as the pain continued to pound.

“All day?” Rin asked before his eyes widened at the thought that popped into his head. “Oh! It shouldn’t still.” He stated looking at him worried.

“What?” Nitori asked but came up unanswered as Rin placed his thumb on Nitori’s forehead. Nitori felt his cool finger press gently in-between his head, the pressure distracting him from the pain of his head and when the cool was removed, his headache was gone.

“How did you-“

“It’s a talent.” Was all he said and Nitori said nothing more as the two watched the sunset.

Footsteps came barreling down the dock as a young Nitori ran full into her brother and the two tumbled over into the sea. For a few moments Rin just stared down wondering what had happened until the two surfaced and noticed the two laughing together. Her brown hair was plastered to her face and a small beauty mark was set above her eyebrow. The two had the same face and eyes and Rin noticed the two were siblings.

“Oh! Who’s that?” Kawasumi asked, looking up to Rin with an awkward smile.

“I’m Matsuoka Rin-“ He greeted with a big smile about to continue his greeting.

“He’s a boy even though he has a girl’s name.” Nitori told his sister with a smile as she laughed along with him.

“Hey! That’s my line!” Rin called down as he watched the two tread as they looked up at him. “Well, you kids need to get home so I’ll walk you two home.” He called down making his way to the shore to help them out.  

♒

Haru and his father sat in front of each other eating their dinner in silence for the first half of their meal until Haru began to tap excessively on his plate catching his father’s attention. “What is wrong with you Haru?” His father asked, eyebrow twitching at the irritating noise.

“I just…” Haru began setting his fork down on his untouched plate, looking down at it for a second before continuing. “Do not understand why Rin has been talking to you. I have gone over everything in my head and nothing makes since.” He stated, annoyed as he began to tug at his hair.

“Haru,” He sighed, unsure if he should tell him what has been going on. After a few minutes he gave in to his son’s stares. “There is something happening, something big. Rin is a prophet and has foreseen things that are… happening on the surface and it isn’t good.” Kaito stated looking off into the distance. “We have a meeting after dinner, if you would like to attend.” His father offered only to get Haru’s attention diverted.

“No thank you, father. If Rin would like to see me, he would come.” Haru stated and with that he swam out of the room.


	4. March 12th - Nothing Given

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Haru see each other again with some explanations, Kawasumi takes Nitori to the docks for the second day in a row, Rin shows Haru the surface, and indirectly Haru and Nitori meet. (Needs editing)

Haru ran into Rin the morning after his dinner with his father, the glare the young prince gave the prophet made him chuckle and link arms with him as Rin lead them on.

“Come on, princeling. I’ll show you a sight you’ve never seen!” Rin laughed as he swam to the end of the room.

“No thanks.” Haru muttered, turning his head away from his childhood friend, swimming in the opposite direction. The red haired teen sighed deeply before chasing after his friend.

“Haru.” He didn’t respond. “Haru! Please you’ve got to let me explain why I haven’t come to talk to you.” Rin pleaded tugging on the boy’s arm.

“How about the last seven years!” Haru seethed pulling his arm from him and continuing to swim away, only to be pulled back once again his body jerking from the sudden movement.

“Okay. Okay.” Rin sighed rubbing at his eyes to think. “Please just… please.” The shark asked looking pleadingly at his friend.

Haru stared at him for a few more moments before pulling his arm away again and beginning to swim off again. When he reached the exit of the room, the prince looked back to the stunned teen. “Come on, we’ve got to get Makoto too.” He said with a tilt of his head waiting for Rin to catch up to him.

♒

Nitori’s mother had been worried sick the previous night and fretted over him all night telling him how dangerous it was to go to the docks when sick. Aiichirou accepted the lectures before turning in to sleep. When he awoke he and Kawasumi were locked together in each other’s embrace and quickly he pushed her off of him so he could stand on top of his bed, stretching.

Kawasumi groaned as she sat up on the side of her bed falling back over onto the floor. Nitori peeked over the beds and looked down at her with a sheepish smile as she looked back up at him with a pout.

“I hit my head!” She complained, rubbing her scalp with her index and middle fingers.

“Come on we have to get to school.” Nitori called down, jumping off her bed and skidding out of the room to his backpack, tapping his foot as he waited for his slowpoke of his sister. She slowly took her time just to provoke him as she walked through the house grabbing her breakfast and backpack.

“Sorry, it took me so long.” She grinned as Nitori rolled his eyes at her, the two walking out of the house and towards Kawasumi’s school. “So, I was thinking we’d go down to the docks since you’re feeling better.” She said with a big smile that Aiichirou could see right through.

“You never want to go to the docks. Always saying it’s too fishy.” Nitori stated, looking over to her pointedly as she gasped at his statement.

“I went yesterday!” She defended a hand over her heart.

“Yeah, probably because mom told you to.” He stated, looking back to the road in front of them, the two walking underneath a bridge a river beside them causing Kawasumi’s nose to wrinkle up. “Exactly.”

“Okay, so what if she did? What does that have to do with today?” She asked innocently, not looking at her brother.

“ _Kawasumi_.” He sternly said looking at her with emotionless eyes.

“Fine! Sheesh, just stop it!” Kawasumi complained. “Rin asked me to take you there; I didn’t think you’d want to go though.” She sighed, setting her hand on her cheek looking away, the bridge a couple feet behind them.

“I’ll go. Don’t worry, lover girl.” Nitori sang as he walked forward to get out of his sister’s grasp.

“What was that?! Little duck!” Kawasumi shouted her face red in embarrassment and the only other person to call Nitori a duck. Her and their dad. She was the closest thing Nitori and his mother had to their father, she was just like him and she even had his brown hair unlike their mother and himself. It was good to have a reminder of him, even if it hurt.

“Nothing!” He called back running off with a laugh, back to his own school so that he wouldn’t be able to get pulverized by his own sister.

♒

Rin, Makoto, and Haru sat outside in a circle with the sun blazing through the water onto them although the water was still cold around them, their bodies turning up to warm them.

“Listen; remember when I was a kid and these… I don’t know… these visions would come to me?” Rin asked awkwardly, his hands fluctuating between his temples to in front of himself as he explained his situation.

“Yes.” Makoto assured as Haru gave a small nod of his head, the two’s attention solely on Rin which was impressive for the young prince who seemed to give no attention to anything around himself.

“My mom began to worry about me when they started to hit me harder, like a brick on impact. So she sent me out of the kingdom to speak with doctors, medical professionals, therapists, anyone who could help in anyway, she got.  I was deemed a prophet but it was unknown why I got migraines, some say it is from the amount of information going into my head at one time and some say its because my visions are so vivid that some kind of rebuttal needs to be made.” Rin explained in one breath, his mind going in two directions at once with his head in his hands looking at his gray tail.

“Rin, I believe you’re talking too much.” Haru said quietly, his hand covering his hand, elbow on his knee.

“Sorry.” He whispered. “Talking about things I don’t mean too. My heads been everywhere at once and,” He gripped his hair at the roots in frustration. “I’m just tired.” He whispered, tired at the thoughts, voices, and images constantly appearing in his head from previous visions. Once a prophecy is made it won’t go away until done. The way of a prophet, sadly.

“It’s quite alright; can you tell us why you’re here now?” Makoto smiled warmly to reassure him that they paid no mind to his blabbering.

“Yeah, uhm…” He gripped his head in annoyance. “Sorry give me a minute.” He muttered, scratching his forehead causing red lines to follow his fingernails. “I was in Yiven Kingdom when it all came to me, these horrible images about Pearl City and what was in store for it scared me from behind a screen of safety. Just imagine what it would be like to be out there.” He shuddered, looking down at his shaking hands. “I can’t tell you all the details but its not pretty and there is no way of preventing it, only preparing.” He whispered, scratching the itchy surface of his forehead from where he scratched earlier.

“This is pointless.” Haru sighed, leaning off his rock to stand at full height with an annoyed expression on his face. “He won’t tell us anything. Let’s go Makoto.” He commanded swimming away with an apologetic Makoto trailing behind him.”

“Wait! Please! I need you to go to the surface with me Haru. For only a few minutes if anything, understand some things.” Rin admitted pleading at the teen to listen to him.

“Fine, I’ll go.” Haru laughed slightly before his stoic expression came back. “But only for a few minutes.” He whispered, then swimming away for good.

♒

“Come on!” Kawasumi shouted at her brother who had just walked out of the locker room after swim practice. She had come after school just to complain about how long it was taking Nitori to finish up his swim practice so that they could get to the docks, although Rin was there along with them. He had left earlier although with no explanation to either sibling.

“I’m coming!” He whined back, following the girl who had already began to stomp out of the practice area.

“We’re going to be late!” She called back annoyed, as they continued on their journey this happened more than several times.

The two made it to the docks with no Rin in sight but a fair share of water, deciding to sit and wait for the teen to make his appearance the two sat close together waiting for their friend to show up.

♒

Haru and Rin had raced all the way to the surface about the time that Kawasumi said the two would be there. With a smile, he saw Kawasumi and Aiichirou sitting and talking as they waited for him to come.

“Look at the world above the water. It’s so different yet the same with how they live and how they eat, everything.” Rin said looking around the world with Haru watching it all the same with a small frown.

“Why are you showing me this?” Haru asked confused, looking at the cloudless sky. “And how am I breathing?” He said, tickling his throat a bit with his finger.

“You’re breathing because of that charm around your neck.” Rin stated catching Haru’s attention by looking at the small charm that his father had given him a few weeks ago. “And I am showing you this because one day. Oh, one day this land will be as familiar to you as the back of your hand and Haru, prince boy Haru who has never escaped his clam shaped life. It’s not going to be so wonderful in a while.” He whispered as a feminine voice began to shout out to him. Rin turned to see Kawasumi standing on top of the dock with Aiichirou sitting beside him, kicking his legs back and forth. He smiled back at her before going to swim to her before turning back to his friend.

“Would you like to come?” He asked, looking back to Haru who only shook his head and began to push himself back a bit towards the high bridge behind a pole where he could hide his face better. “Whatever suits you, I’ll be back in about ten minutes.” In addition, with that Rin awkwardly swam towards the two, trying to keep his tail under wraps. It was not time.

♒

“Aii-chan!” Kawasumi shouted in his ear as she jabbed him in the side with her rough elbow.

“What?” He yelped, jumping from where he was sitting, daydreaming.

“Look, there’s Rin!” She said with a big smile as she spotted him talking to another boy that had hair as black as the night and blue eyes that challenged the water beneath him. Nitori was swept away just the smallest bit at the sight of him. “RIN!” She shouted, trying to catch his attention. After the third time of her deafening scream, he finally noticed and waved back before turning to his friend, then swimming over.

“Hey, Sumi-chan, Nitori-chan.” He said with a big smile as he looked up to them, Kawasumi sitting back down. “How are you?”

“Good! We’re both good.” Kawasumi told him with a bright smile, dragging her brother into herself wrapping an arm around his neck.

“That’s great. I’m sorry I called you guys to come here, I just wanted to see you… two.” He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh, you didn’t need anything.” Kawasumi stated with a hint of disappointment in her voice as she watched her hands.

“No, no. Not like that!” Rin tried to assure her. “I just…” He sighed. “It’s hard to explain now but I’ll tell you guys later.” He said annoyed, his fingers rubbing at his nose. A soft beep was heard and the two looked down at the irritated Rin. “Look, I’ve got to go. I’ll see you tomorrow Nitori-chan.” He said before quickly swimming off, diving deep into the water making sure that they didn’t see his tail.

Aiichirou and Kawasumi was watching the two exchange words before swimming off and never resurfacing. "Should we help them?” Kawasumi asked worried.

“No, I believe I saw them walk out over there.” Nitori said pointing in a general direction of the beach trying to reassure her.

“Well, as long as their okay…” She whispered before pushing herself up to her feet. “Let’s get going.” She sighed, taking her brothers hand once he stood with her swinging their arms back and forth as the two walked home.


	5. March 13th - Time To (Let) Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nitori can't let go of his past and Haru's mother is leaving causing the boys get ready to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the poor grammar, etc. I plan to edit this chapter and prev. later.

Nitori stepped into his classroom, 2-B, with no worries about the superstitious day of Friday the 13th and worried more about the day coming up, White Day. A day where boys gave girls chocolates to show their affection, but it was also a day where Nitori never participated except that one time four years ago. The young girl had turned him down politely and walked away, giving him a small peck on the cheek for what he had done although. Aiichirou had become very particular with the people he had a crush on, taking the time to see how they acted in different instances but never seemed to be attached to one. Now was that time.

Sitting in the middle of his classroom where he could see the board his teacher spoke from fine and had nearly made it through the classroom without being disturbed until one of the girls beside him made a face while setting a small pink letter on his desk with a small heart decorating the front flap.

Nitori stared at the card for a few minutes, the class floating by slowly, until they were dismissed. No one was left in the room but himself and his card. After a few minutes, Rin stepped in the room chattering on about some business of his until he noticed Nitori’s far off gaze on the card.

“What’s this?” He asked, picking the card up into his hands flipping it around a couple times confused at the square.

“It’s a letter.” Nitori stated, staring at the spot where the letter had previously been, not truly back from his fantasies.

“Oh a letter!” He exclaimed with recognition laced throughout his voice, flipping it over multiple times his hands. “How do you open it?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at the pink envelope.

Nitori looked up at his question confused, what was with this guy and his questions. Sometimes they weren’t that weird but today was just… “What?”

“Uh… its just… I uh…” He didn’t know how to explain himself to his friend. Was his question weird? Most probably. In Pearl City all of their letters were all rolled into thin cylinders and carried around by small creatures that lived there.

“Um, it’s okay. I’ll just…” Nitori took the letter from his hands and put it in his bag as he stood up.

“Why are you doing that? Do you not want to read it?” Rin asked, watching as the teenager walked out of the room so the two could eat outside by their tree.

“No.”

“Why not?” He asked, jogging to stand beside him, looking down at Nitori quizzically.

“It’s probably a joke.” He stated annoyed, turning his head away from Rin in embarrassment.

“Why would it be a joke?” Rin asked as the two sat down, he made a grab for Nitori’s bag and pulled out the envelope.

“Because it’s obviously a confession letter from some girl stating how she’s always really liked me and shit like that when really all there in for is a couple more chocolates and a happy greeting of how we could have always been together if I weren’t so nervous all the god-damned time. Its just tiring.” He sighed, head in his hands as he looked down at his purple shoes in annoyance.

Rin chuckled beside him with a big smile, “What?” Nitori asked defensively, pulling his knees to his chest.

“It’s just… I promise you this girl is not joking with you.” Rin said chuckling as he began to open the letter.

“No.” Nitori stated, plucking the letter out of his hands. “I’m not reading it.” He said annoyed as he walked off.

“Where are you going?” Rin called as he continued past the trashcan, not going back to Rin.

“Home.”

 

“Hey Makoto.” Haru greeted, seeing his friend enter his room later than usual since he had seen him that morning.

“Hello Haru.” Makoto smiled swimming inside with a small plate of food for himself. “I’ve noticed your mother is getting ready for her trip.” He noted, setting the plate down on Haru’s vanity, sitting himself on the seat.

“Yeah, it’s that time of month.” He sighed, swimming to the edge of the bed to lie on so he could still see his friend.

“Are you ready?” Makoto asked sadly, with a small frown on his face.

Haru sighed, flipping his body so he could stare at the ceiling. “I guess. Maybe this is what Rin was talking about. Everything is about to change.” He took a long breath in and out before turning back.

“It’s possible.” The whale said with a sigh, placing a hand to his chin. “But… is it worth it?”

“To stop my family being broken apart… yes.”

 

“Aii! Are you ready for movie night tonight?” Kawasumi happily asked as she jumped onto her brothers back when she saw him waiting for her outside the school.

Nitori took a moment to process her question then looked up. “Oh-ho-ho! Today’s Friday the 13th! I forgot.” He laughed beginning his walk home with a smile on his lightly annoyed face.

“How could you forget, stupid!” She asked, slapping the back of his head lightly.

“Geesh, sorry! What do you want to watch?” Nitori asked.

“I heard about this American movie my friend watched called The Rocky Picture Horror thing that we should check out or this othe-“ She was cut off by Nitori tripping a bit over his own feet. The two laughed and continued up the hill while she jumped off his back to allow him a bit of resistance over his own feet.

 

Haru packed himself a travel bag for himself and Makoto, unsure of how long they would be gone. Swimming out of his room, he decided to ask his father about allowing him leave from the city.

“What for?” He asked when Haru stated his plans for himself.

“Makoto and I have thoughts of a unique creature causing a muck out there and was wanting to see if there is anything needed to be done.” Haru stated with a blank face, easily lying to his father.

“Alright then, it sounds like old times.” He laughed, as Haru left the room without another word. The king sighed watching his son. “Did I do something wrong?” He asked himself, looking down at his hands.

 

Aiichirou and Kawasumi’s mother left when she noticed the date, quickly saying she had plans for weeks before and needed to be there. The two of them knew it was last minute plans so she could get out of the house, away from the scary movies. They laughed setting themselves on the couch to watch the movie alone.

The two found the film intriguingly boring as they continued to watch and decided that maybe American movies weren’t all they cracked up to be. It was also a bit… weird.

The Nitori siblings made their ways to bed, tired and ill prepared for the red shark to show up at their window. Aiichirou stared up at the teen while Kawasumi shrunk herself into the side of him. Nitori quickly opened the window for him so that he could lean in.

“What are you doing here?” Nitori exclaimed at his sudden appearance.

“Sorry I don’t have any of those communication-a-thingy, that you guys have so I had to come here.” Rin apologized. “I was just wondering what we were doing tonight and tomorrow. Some parties? Drinking? Getting you a girl?” He asked smiling wickedly at Aiichirou.

“Where are you from?” Nitori asked stunned at Rin’s assumptions of the world on land. “Sorry but I don’t party, I don’t drink, and I don’t need a girl. Goodbye.” He said straight forward before closing the window on him. The loud knocks turned to taps and then all together went away.

 

“I’m ready.” Haru said, swimming up to Makoto, looking him straight in the eyes.

“Okay, then we leave whenever she does. I'll speak to the horse hand to make sure he knows we will be leaving." 


	6. March 14th - The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short it is but I have HUGE plans for tomorrow's.

Prince Haru sat in his father’s morning conference with some of his top men and women in the castle, including a Duke from Carifaon, a Lady hailing from a well-respected neighboring kingdom called Tam, and his father the King of Pearl City. His father had called for him to sit in as well to see how the board works and gets along.

The young prince sat with his hand on his chin, as he blew water from his mouth blowing his loose hair that wasn’t held back by his crown. The men and women continued to chatter on how they did things inside their provinces and how much they wanted in taxes for the people (keeping them happy), etc. Haru didn’t find any of it interesting or relevant to himself. Why not ask the people what they thought? Yes, he knew the people would probably be greedier for themselves then the whole community although maybe after a while they would see what is best for them.

Haruka had all these ideas running through his head but felt as if his thoughts would be shot down instantly if he commented. They would ask what he thought but were easily sufficed when he stated he had none.

His father would occasionally glance over to his son, seeing how his eyes would glaze just the smallest bit as an idea crossed over his eyes.

“Son, it’s alright to comment on things.” He stated, rubbing the salt and pepper beard that held his old face together.

“No thanks.” He stated back with a small awkward smile before turning away. “I’ve already wasted my day here; I don’t feel like being shot down also.”

 

It was Saturday, meaning no school, meaning no problems, nothing. A day without worries for Nitori and Kawasumi as they sat together on the couch watching morning cartoons while eating cereal. Only a lazy day ahead of them wearing pjs and tired eyes. When Rin came knocking at their window the previous night, Nitori decided to tell him, before he left, that the next morning he could come over and spend the day with them.

So when Rin decided to show up with just a normal shirt and shorts but continued on with huge slippers shaped like ducks (much to Nitori’s annoyance when he said he bought them because they reminded him so much of Nitori) and a sleeping bag still in the wrapper. The siblings looked at the teen weirdly but allowed him inside never the less.

The three for the day mostly sat around talking, watching, eating. Nothing truly interesting happened except for the weird comments Rin would sometimes say and their mom coming home with a small hangover at noon after hanging out with her friends all night.

The calmest day in a long while for any of them.


	7. March 15th - To Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka and Nitori meet in unconventional circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't going to have the rotating point of view's as usual since this is a major chapter for Haru.

Nanase Haruka had woken up early that morning to sit at his vanity, staring at himself to see how his eyes did not always seem to be his, how the lines on his face would come and go, everything as he waited for Makoto to give the call that she had left. The prince was trying to prepare himself for what he could face from his mother, whatever it was he assured himself would not be good for anyone.

Breathe in… one, two, three… breathe out.

After a couple minutes of his breathing, Makoto gave a light double knock on the door to be acknowledged before swimming in with both eyes closed. “Don’t worry! My eyes are closed!” He shouted, awkwardly stumbling about the room trying to remember where the nearest stool was so he could sit. 

Haru chuckled a bit although the weight of the matter pressed on him. “Makoto!” He laughed out before choking it down. “Makoto. It’s quite alright.” He said with a small smile still on his face.

“Right.” Makoto smiled taking the hand away from his face. “Your mother rides in an hour.” He informed, standing up straight to deliver the news.

“Then we leave five minutes after her.” He stated, turning back to his vanity with a frown.

 

“Let us leave.” Makoto called as they sat mounted on their sea horses, waiting for the ideal time to leave. Haru nodded his head both clicking their sea horses forward and into the patch of kelp and seaweed that his mother had left through.

Nervously Haru squirmed while sitting on his galloping sea horse unable to prepare himself for the sight before him, his mind not allowing him to think of the possibilities.

They rode silently through the different patches of sea life; using a potion Gou had given them from a friend that would silence their movements from others for a span of three hours. Makoto and Haru gave little words to each other, only made camp when his mother would and ate very little. Haru from nervousness of what he would find and Makoto for his friend. When they camped for sleep, it was light and easily disturbed while the other kept watch. Waking up the two drank their second and last bottle of the potion and made to continue their journey. When it all came to an end they had been ten minutes over their expiration date of the potion and more tired than necessary from all the stress and movement.

Hama stood in the middle of a flower patch with a long dark green cloak obscuring her face as tresses of her dark hair fell out of the hood. Her brown eyes quickly darted around the scenery around her before making her way towards a small cabin in the middle of nowhere. Haruka and Makoto stood farther away from Haru’s mother where they couldn’t be seen.

Hama tried to open the door and found it locked meaning whoever else was supposed to meet her hadn’t come yet. Makoto was the one to notice this, holding back Haru when he tried to go forwards in anticipation.

Sitting and waiting the two began to find themselves waiting longer than they had anticipated until the sound of another sea horse approaching came and a man with sandy blonde hair going white and bright green eyes rode up. Haru recognized him immediately.

The King of Tam, Inochi.

Haru glared as the man stepped up to the door, knocking lightly on it and grinned when he saw Hama standing at the door. “Hey sweetheart.” He laughed pulling her into a hug before kissing her deeply.

“Hey.” She said back once they broke apart. Hama took his big hand in her dainty one and pulled him inside with a laugh.

Makoto watched on with wide eyes before turning to Haru who was raging, his skin seemed hot just to be near and the water around him began to quiver with his anger. Standing up with dark eyes, he quickly swam to the door of the small cabin. His hands curled into fists, turning white from the anger as he pounded loudly on the door, scaring the two inside.

Inochi was the one to open the door to see just a measly kid seething at him. With an unamused look, he began to close the door until Haru quickly caught it with his fist. “What do you want kid?”

“To talk to my mom!” He growled out, glaring up at the stunned man who began to become a bit fearful of himself.  

“oh shit.” He whispered to himself, turning to look into the room to see Hama humming to herself unaware of the teen at the door. “Listen kid, come-“

Haru knocked him out of his way in annoyance swimming into the cabin. “Inochi, darl-“ Hama turned around to see her son breathing labored breaths as his dark eyes watched her.

“WHAT… ARE YOU DOING HERE?” He shouted at her, holding his arms downwards as he tried to hold himself back after knocking Inochi unconscious.

“Haru, sweetheart!” Hama called, her eyes fearful. “Please let me explain!”

“EXPLAIN! Explain? Explain what? That you’ve been cheating on my father, YOUR HUSBAND! How long has THIS been going on?” Haru asked, looking down at his clenched hands.

“Haru please.”

“Fine, let me hear your pathetic excuses, it’ll never change my mind.” Haru said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Haru, darling, Inochi and I have been together since I was nineteen. Your father and I had an arranged marriage, anything romantic between him and I were arranged, Inochi and I were never arranged. Your father knew of this, it was the deal we made since I loved another.” Hama tried to explain to him.

Haru only laughed at her as he stared at one of the pictures on the wall, trailing his fingers over his mother’s printed face. “Everything was arranged…?” He questioned, his smile making him look darker as he looked to his mother from the side of his eyes. “So what am I?” He asked, as his mother faltered at the question. “You said everything was arranged,” He stated turning back to her. “So what… am… I?”

Hama sighed unable to keep in her truth covered lies. “You were arranged.” She whispered, holding herself in a hug. “But it does not mean that I never loved you!”

“MOTHER! If I can even call you that.” He spat, looking down on her as she began to sink to her knees. “It is not the fact that it was arranged but the fact that you could be so careless and selfish to keep on about yourself then your family even if it was pushed upon you!” He cried, tears beginning to lightly flow down his cheeks.

“Haru! I love your father, but not in a marriage way! He has always been there for me but maybe I haven’t always been there for him and I regret the choices I’ve made but I will not let my life continue on as someone else’s.” She cried, turning away from him.

“I guess we’re the same then. Selfish. Only for different reasons.” He whispered, before leaving the cabin turning back for a moment. “Don’t come back.”

Makoto noticed Haru slowly gaining speed as he swam past him at his fastest when he passed his friend. His aura admitting a deadly wish around him, destroying anything around him. As he continued to follow his trail, Makoto noticed how the farther he went the larger his destruction was. Storms were following him, fires; Haru was the hell that broke loose.

Pearl City was in catastrophe having heard of the Queen’s disappearance with a man and Haru’s rage, which led to his father’s dining room.

“How could you allow this? You love her don’t you?” Haru shouted at his father who was idly eating with his knights as he did when his wife was out of town. The men stood up at the sight of the child, protecting their king.

“What are you speaking of, son?” King Kaiko asked, picking a piece of meat from his plate and eating it while watching his son.

“Your _Queen_ betraying you and this kingdom and ME! How could you let this happen?” He yelled, slamming his fists on the table breaking it slightly. His father only stared at him while he chewed. “Do you even care?” He cried, staring at his father’s emotionless eyes. “You don’t do you?” He asked. “Fine then, if you don’t then I’m leaving!” He shouted swimming out of the room wiping his eyes.

Makoto swam into the dining room noticing the telltale signs of Haru being there. He began to swim after his trail before his father stopped him. “Please leave him, he needs to find himself in this mess and having someone baby him isn’t the way.” The King whispered from the corner of the room looking utterly destroyed.

“Sire.” Makoto began.

“Please.” He enthused, Makoto could only sigh and help his knights clean the room.

Haru swam up to burgundy haired teen with ease quickly turning him around and pulling him up by the shoulders so that he could see into his eyes.

“WHERE IS HE? No, no, wait. Give me some of that potion!” He demanded, setting his friend down.

“W-What are you talking about, Haru?” Rin asked curiously, rubbing his shoulders.

“Please, I need to leave before I do something rash. Let me go up there like you have! Please.” He whispered holding onto his friend like a lifeline.

Rin pushed him away lightly as he reached down to the black pouch that circled his waist. “These are my last bottles so make sure to protect them with great care, it’ll take Gou to make more.” He stated placing them in his hand. “So, typical potion procedures to remember. The blue potion makes you into a human, legs and everything, first timers may experience some minor side effects like your tail growing back if in water too long, scales appearing at certain times like if you’re in the sun too long, don’t cut your nails they’ll grow back, etc. Purple potion is to turn back into a merfolk, make sure that you are in the water when taking this, also at night because in the day time one people can see you and two the sun isn’t quite friendly.” Rin recited holding them in his hands.

“Alright then, give them over!” Haru stated about to snatch them until Rin pulled them away.

“One more thing.” He said, pointing a finger at the young prince. “If this purple potion isn’t taken in two months you’ll turn back into a merman anyway. Gou has still yet to fix the kink in this but it will happen. I’ll come up to the surface to check on you every Saturday at seven in the morning at the dock. So be there since I don’t have a phone or anything.” Rin stated putting the bottles in his hands with a pat.

“Good luck.” Rin whispered to him before swimming away.

“Wait!” Haru called gaining Rin’s attention who turned back to him with a raised eyebrow. “Where is he? I have nowhere else to go.” Haru asked awkwardly, threading his fingers together in anticipation.

“On the dock, walk all the way to the end, turn right. Ask someone for directions to the main street go past that one once his is the fifth down. His window is the second on the right.”

“Thank you, Rin.” He smiled, waving back and swimming away. “Tell Makoto I say goodbye.” He called back to Rin who watched him leave.

“I will!” Rin called back with a sigh turning back to the castle noticing it destroyed. “Ah great, he runs off and I have to clean up after him with all these numskulls.”

 

Nitori walked into his house late Sunday night heaving a sigh as he set his bag down on the kitchen table. He had gone out to the local park taking pictures of wildlife and his sister from time to time when she asked him too. Kawasumi had seen some friends hanging out at the park also so she took to hanging out with them making sure it was okay to leave him there. When he got back to his house Kawasumi had already texted him that she was staying over at her friend’s house. His mom was already asleep in her room when he got back.

He grabbed an apple from the kitchen before tiptoeing to his room, delicately opening the door as to not wake his mother. Staring inside the room with shock, he noticed a teenage boy sleeping on his bed, his covers over his body and seemingly nothing else on.

“What the hell?” He whispered, looking at him before stepping out of his room a moment then opening the door to see if he was still there. He was. Nitori wasn’t too sure what to do but decided on not bothering the teen who seemed too tired to be woken. Aiichirou noticed how there were prominent bags underneath his eyes and his muscles seemed tenser for the average person.

The silver haired teen quietly stepped out of his room grabbing some clothes for himself then going to sleep on the couch sending a text to his sister to expect something when she came home. With a small frown on his face Nitori turned on music from his phone so he could fall asleep.


	8. March 16th - Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who the hell is this "Nanase Haruka" and why does he claim to be a mermaid?  
> Who in clam shells is "Nitori Aiichirou" and why doesn't he believe in merfolk?

Haru woke up the next morning with his eyes heavy and the sun blazing into his closed eyes. With a groan, he turned onto his side away from the window rubbing at his eyes wondering why Makoto hadn’t woken him yet. As he blinked his eyes open, he noticed the unfamiliar room around him and jolted up from the bed with wide eyes. He looked around the small room remembering all the things that had happened the day before. A small knock came from the door and his head whipped to look at the silver haired teen who walked in with an awkward smile.

“Uh, hey… good morning.” He awkwardly greeted looking at the young prince who had yet to put on some clothes as was customary on land.

“Morning.” He whispered, looking away from Nitori nervously. Haru didn’t know the boy he had just walked into and fell asleep on his bed. He needed to run away and staying on the streets wasn’t the best idea for him so he came here… without asking. Haru began to stretch his muscles out from stress before Nitori awkwardly shouted at him to stop. Haru looked over to him as he looked away from him.

“Listen… uh. Up here on land, if you want to fit in you’ve got to uh… put on some… cl-clo-clothes.” He sputtered, turning around fully from embarrassment.

“Clothes?” Haru asked confused as the blanket fell right above his hips. Nitori chanced a glance back to him and pointed at the cloths folded on the side of his bed and then to himself.

“See, I’m wearing clothes. They’re garments that go over your body to cover yourself up. It’s customary up here.” Nitori stated with a wave of his hand.

“Oh.” Haru mumbled looking at the clothes warily, unsure of what to do.

“Uhm, so putting on clothes. You have your underg-garments. They go on first, boys only have one f-for their low-lower half.” Nitori put that closer to Haru who just watched the shaking boy try to talk. “Pants go on over you-your undergarments they have one wide hole th-that turns into two long ones and then your shirt has three holes that are all close to-together for the arms and head.” He said beginning to walk to the door. “I’m going to let you get dres-dressed. Just come out when yo-your ready, I’m making breakfast.”

Haru nodded and waited until Nitori had left the room to get dressed. The clothes he put on didn’t seem like they would fit Nitori, it was a plain purple t-shirt with a killer whale that reminded him of Makoto that had the words “Sea World” in English, a pair of jeans that were just a bit too long so he had to roll them up so that his ankles showed and a pair of socks.

The young prince wobbily walked out of the room and walked aimless with the smell of breakfast in his nose. He walked in to see Nitori cooking some type of food in a pan and wasn’t sure what to do so he found himself a stool to sit on behind the counter of the kitchen.

“Whose clothes are these?” Haru asked picking at the shirt he was wearing awkwardly.

“My father’s.” Nitori said simply adding a bit of spices to the food.

“Where is he? I would like to thank him.” Haru asked, looking around the house seeing no one in sight except the boy who had taken him in.

“He’s long gone. He left when I was five.” Nitori stated, putting the now known fish on a plate to cut up for the two. Haru watched him cut the fish with a cringe. He had never eaten fish or any kind of meat really, his people had always thought they were very connected with sea life so they never really ate anything but plants.

“Is… Is that fish?” Haru asked meekly not even comprehending Nitori’s confession.

“Yes. Is there a problem?” Nitori asked looking back to Haru with a worried look.

“Uh, I just… I don’t eat fish.” He muttered underneath his hand.

“Oh really!” Nitori exclaimed. “I’m so sorry! Would you like something else? Noodles maybe? I don’t know. what would you like? What about some rice? An apple?” Nitori frantically asked running around the kitchen.

“Uh… what is all that?” Haru asked, unsure of any of the things he offered were.

“What do you mean?” The silver haired teen asked confused.

“Uhm, I’m sorry. I haven’t told you anything have I?” Haru stated, placing a hand to his face in annoyance to himself. “Nitori, was it?” He asked getting a nod from him. “Listen I probably need to explain something’s to you and… its not going to be easy to understand… or say.” Haru whispered, standing to his unused feet and walked to the table.

Nitori followed him, sitting across from him. “What’s the matter?” He asked curiously.

“Okay so, you’re probably wondering why I just showed up in your bed last night.” Haru stated, placing a hand on the back of his neck in anticipation.

Nitori laughed awkwardly. “I don’t even know your name.”

“Oh clam shells.” Haru whispered to himself before holding a hand out to him. “I’m Nanase Haruka.”

“Nitori Aiichirou.”

“So, I found out my mother has been cheating on my father…” Haru began explaining the whole night to Nitori who listened to him without a comment, allowing Haru to talk more than he’d think he would ever hear.

“Are you alright?” Nitori asked him with worried eyes. “My dad did the same thing when I was a kid, it really tears up a family.” He related with a small frown as he looked away.

“Oh my, I’m so sorry. I didn’t even-“ Haru tried to say but Nitori cut him off.

“It’s alright. It’s been too long to care much more.” Nitori said with a wave of his hand to stop the pitying words come from his mouth.

“Nitori, my family and yours may be the same in some ways but we are very different.” Haru stated after a few silent moments earning himself a wondering look. “First of all, I’m a prince.” He said awkwardly, twiddling his thumbs. He wasn’t really pleased with that fact. Nitori looked at him in surprise. “But I’m prince of the… ocean.” He cringed, shutting his eyes closed ready for the laughs, but when he got none he opened his eyes to see Nitori staring at him blankly.

“It makes sense.” He muttered, surprising Haru.

“What?”

“Well, you are obviously crazy. So I’ll just go along with it.” Nitori blankly stated standing up to get his breakfast. “You can stay here for as long as you like, prince. As long as my mom is okay with it.” Nitori called from the kitchen picking up his breakfast walking back into his room to eat with the TV.

Haru stood up, agitation clear in his eyes knowing this would happen. Gripping the ends of his hair, he stomped into the sibling’s room. “Why don’t you believe me?” He grit through his teeth.

“I believe you Haru-chan.” Nitori stated not looking up at him as he ate the fish in his hands. Haru relaxed visibly, hearing Nitori say his name made him think he truly believed him. “Is Rin-san a mermaid too?” He asked, looking at Haru from the corner of his eyes before looking back to the TV.

“Gah!” He shouted loud enough to wake his mother in the other room.

“H-Haru-chan. My mom is still asleep.” Nitori called quickly standing up to try and silence the teen by pushing him outside.

“You don’t believe me!” Haru shouted annoyed when they were standing outside.

“Haru-chan. I’ve only met you once from a distance. You came and slept in my bed after a couple days of knowing you. Then you claim to be from the… ocean.” He said uncomfortably. “I’m sorry but some stranger saying there a mermaid doesn’t mean I’m going to believe them automatically.” Nitori said with guilty eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Haru whispered looking to the ground. “But I can prove it to you; Rin is coming from Pearl City Saturday. I’ll show you then.” He stated setting his eyes to stare into Nitori’s nervous ones. A door slammed and the two jumped seeing Nitori’s mother.

“Aii! Who is that? And why did he wake me up?” His mother asked a bit annoyed but overall calm.

“He’s a friend, mom and he has nowhere to stay so I told him he could stay over. That’s okay right?” Nitori asked his mother with big eyes that she couldn’t refuse.

“Yeah, yeah. That’s fine. But just make sure he can sleep somewhere.” His mother said with a roll of her eyes as she tightened the robe around her. “What’s your name, sweetheart?” She asked looking at him with a smile.

Haru cringed at the name a bit but continued on with their conversation. “Nanase Haruka.”

“Nanase you say?” She asked with a curious look. “Where did you say you’re from, Haruka.”

“Pearl City.” He answered gaining her widened eyes.

“Well what a nice sounding place.” She responded turning back to their house. “I’m going to make myself some breakfast now.” She called walking inside.

Haru watched her walk inside with a confused look on his face before turning back to the slightly annoyed teen. “Let’s just go back inside.” Nitori stated stomping to his room with Haru following him.

 

Kawasumi got home around noon with a big smile on her face, she ran into her and Nitori’s room flopping on top of her bed with her eyes shut because of her huge smile.

“What’s with you, sis?” Nitori asked staring at his sister with a laugh.

“Ooooh, I stayed over at Misaki’s house yesterday but before we went to dinner with some of our friend’s and Hajimeaskedmeout!” She squealed opening her eyes to look at her brother. Her excitement got the better of her as she went to hug him not even noticing Haru who sat on the bed with Nitori watching the television with great interest.

“Hajime-san. But you’ve been crushing on him since forever.” Nitori stated with a big grin.

“Yeah! I’m so happy!” She shouted. “Who’s he?” She asked finally noticing the teen who looked at her when she asked.

“Oh, this is Haru. He needs a place to stay so I let him stay here.” He muttered looking at the TV that was only commercials.

“Oh, hello. I’m Nitori Kawasumi.” She introduced holding out her hand.

“Nanase Haruka.” He replied shaking her hand awkwardly. He hadn’t many girl friends. To think about it Gou was probably the closest he had been to one.

“Nanase?” She asked curiously. “That sounds familiar.” She whispered to herself, putting a thin finger on her chin before shrugging. “Anyone want anything to eat? I’m starved.” Kawasumi asked pulling herself up from the bed and walking to the door.

“No thanks.” Nitori called turning back to the TV, changing the channel earning an annoyed Haru by changing it. Although it was just commercials.

“Nitori can we get those things?” Haru asked not even remembering what had been presented.

“No.”

“Why not?” Kawasumi rolled her eyes as she left the room with a smile. Those two seemed like they would get on well enough, she thought unsure of where she had heard his name before although.

 

Nitori Aruka sat in her room with a small journal in her hand as she stared at the pages before her. “Ah, Nanase Kaiko.” She whispered tracing the pages with her thin fingers in remembrance. “It has been too long.” She muttered, a couple tears falling onto the pages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't go thinking that Nitori's mom and Haru's dad have any physical relations like family or lovers because its not that way!! Gross.


	9. March 17th - Registration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aruka signs Haru up for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. :(

The snow had piled high the previous day canceling school for the teens but now that it was easier to get through, they were now required to go. Haruka was still new to… land, as he claimed and so his mother was going to take the three kids up to the school so she could register him.

Aruka waited for the kids by the door, swinging the key for her car around her finger as she tapped her foot ready to go. After she took the three to school and got Haru registered, she promised him to get some essentials like school supplies, some plain clothes, and some shoes.

The three ran out of the hallway that led to the sibling’s room and quickly stood in front of the Nitori mother who looked down at them, her two panting children and the blank faced Haru who looked down at the two whose hands were on their knees before they stood erect.

“Ready for school!” Kawasumi and Aiichirou shouted flinging themselves outside and to the car fighting over the front seat.

“Now, now children. Why not allow our guest to have the front seat?” She asked with a smile motioning to Haru, the two didn’t acknowledge her the least bit. After a few more seconds of their fighting, she began to get agitated. “HEY! IN THE BACK SEAT!” She shouted, pointing to the car shocking the three. Kawasumi and Aiichirou quickly scrambled into the backseat frightened of their mother’s rage.

Aruka smiled sweetly at Haru and ushered him into the front seat as she took her own spot at the wheel. A bit scared, Haru made to sit inside the unknown contraption. The Nitori mother started the car scaring the teen out of his wits as it roared to life. He quickly clambered into the backseat with the other two frightened out of his wits.

“I’m sorry, Haru-chan. It’s not going to hurt you; it’s just a means of transportation.” Aruka stated looking back with a worried smile at the teen as she backed out of the driveway to Samezuka then Raku Academy. “Haru-chan,” Aruka called back to the teen who had begun to relax in his seat between the siblings. “I’m going to enroll you into the school that Nitori goes to since it’s an all boys school plus its well-respected in its swim team.

“You swim?” Haru asked Aiichirou who looked at him with gleaming eyes.

“Yes, I love swimming…” He said with a big smile before thinking about it. “But there are a lot of people better than me.” He whispered turning to the window seeing the school come up before him quickly getting out so he could get away from the topic. “I’ll see you later mom!” Nitori called back with a smile as she let him out before parking.

“Mom! Why didn’t you drop me off first?” Kawasumi asked their mother with a whine.

“Oh, sorry honey. I totally forgot. Can you walk to school?” She asked gathering a bunch of papers quickly walking inside the school with Haru in tow.

“Well I guess.” She huffed turning to quickly walk towards her school, she still had some time.

 

When the four met each other at home, Haru had gotten some new clothes at the local thrift shop and was registered for school. He started the next day with Aiichirou. He had gotten a plain backpack from a supply store for a cheap price and was now tired.

Haru fell onto the couch with drooping eyes as his body laid strewn across it since he was so tall. The Nitori’s watched him with a smile and the two girls walked out of the room to their own. Aiichirou huffed at their leave and quickly took to pushing him off the couch after trying to get him up. The teen groaned at the impact and was suddenly jolted into thoughts of Makoto who he had left behind so suddenly.  

Nitori pushed him to the side so he could pull out the bed and turned to find a shocked Haru. “How did you do that?” He asked, poking the bed in front of him.

“What?” Nitori asked, fitting the sheets on top of it and then the blankets and pillows.

“The bed… from the couch. How did it fit inside of there?” He asked seriously stunned.

“Uh, well I just… it’s hollow inside so that you can easily pull it out. Here, you need to get a good night’s rest for tomorrow, it’ll be a long day.” Nitori claimed shoving the pillow in his hands, waving a goodnight and scurrying out of the room to his own.


End file.
